


Growing Pains

by ariesxdraco



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, ITS ANGST OKAY, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, based on a kpop song, but not too angsty, i love it, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariesxdraco/pseuds/ariesxdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tried everything but it seems like they're not really meant to be.</p>
<p>(i suck at summaries. I'm sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. It's me again. Back with a Larry Stylinson one shot. An angsty one. YAY! This is inspired by a kpop song entitled "Growing Pains" by Super Junior D&E. Go listen to it. It's so beautiful. Especially the lyrics.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes with my grammar and spelling. Enjoy!

Their relationship used to be so perfect. They barely fight and if they do, they would quickly fix it. They both couldn't last a day knowing that they're not in good terms. However, as the months passed by, their so called perfect relationship is slowly crumbling down.

Louis could feel it. He could feel Harry starting to get cold towards him. The younger used to be really sweet, he would even surprise him with a breakfast in bed even though there's no occasion but then those small surprises slowly faded away until there's nothing anymore.

Before, their fights were only small misunderstandings and it wouldn't even last for a day but now, their quarrels turned bigger and it lasted up to a week or even more.

Louis couldn't take what's happening to their relationship so he decided to talk to Harry but it didn't ended well. Making Louis regret confronting the younger lad about their problem.  
~~

"Harry? Can we talk?" Louis asked the younger lad who's busy typing away on his phone.

Instead of receiving an actual answer, he received a hum from the other as a reply, not even looking up from his phone.

Louis sighed and spoke once again, "Harry, I said, can we please talk?"

Luckily, this time, Harry looked up from his phone with an irritated look on his face.

"What now, Louis?" the younger asked.

Louis didn't fail to hear the irritation on the other's voice making his heart break a little.

"What's happening to you, Haz? Why are you suddenly this cold towards me? Did I do something wrong?" Louis asked.

Harry groaned and looked at the older with an exasperated look on his face, "Are we going to fight again? Because if we are, then I'll just go out 'cause I'm fucking tired of fighting with you already, Louis."

Louis felt tears clouding his eyesight. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself down. 'now is not the time to cry, Louis,' he told himself, hoping for his tears to not escape.

"I just want to know what I did wrong, Harry. You're so cold towards me! You used to be so sweet but now...you're just...cold. I feel like I'm not even your boyfriend anymore," Louis said with his voice threatening to crack.

"Geez, Louis! You're being dramatic again! I'm so tired of this, I'm so tired of your bullshit!" Harry yelled making the older flinch.

"I'm sorry, Haz. I just...I want my old Harry back,"

"People change, Louis,"

Louis looked down on his knees and mumbled, "I know. We've been fighting a lot and I—"

He was cut off by Harry's voice, "Let's end this, Louis."

Louis almost choked on his own saliva when he heard what the younger said. He must've misheard it, right?

"E-end what, Haz?"

"This. Our relationship. Like you said, we've been fighting a lot and I'm already getting tired of it, Louis. I feel like this thing we have wouldn't go anywhere. We're just hurting ourselves while being with each other. I think it's best for the both of us if we just part ways," Harry said while looking straight into Louis' blue eyes that are glistened with unshed tears.

How could Harry easily say those things? How could he break up with him so easily? Like their relationship is nothing to him. Like he's nothing to him.

Louis swallowed the lump on his throat and chuckled bitterly.

"You must be joking, right? You wouldn't—you wouldn't break up with me, right? Y-you said you won't leave me. That's what you p-promised me, Harry."

The younger sighed and ran his hand through his curly hair and said, "Guess I'm breaking my promise then."

Louis inhaled sharply and looked away from the person that he loves the most. He tried to stop his tears from escaping his eyes but he failed. Tears quickly fell from his eyes.

He couldn't believe this is happening. He love Harry so much. Did he do something wrong? Isn't he good enough?

He snapped out of his trance when he heard Harry's voice.

"I'm sorry, Louis. I really am," the younger spoke and started walking towards the door out of his apartment.

Louis panicked and stride towards Harry, grabbing the latter's hand tightly.

"Harry, d-don't. Please. Don't go. I'll—I'll do anything. Just don't leave me, please," Louis begged with tears continuously falling down his cheeks.

The younger sighed and pulled his hand away from Louis' tight grip. He shook his head then said, "I'm sorry, Louis but...this is the end. I'm sorry."

Louis felt like the whole world came crashing down on him. He stayed rooted on his place, his hands hanging limply on his side as he watched Harry walked out of his apartment. He silently watched the love of his life walk out of his life.

~~

That was the day when Louis lost the only person he thought will never leave him. That was also the same day when Louis decided that he'll do everything to get Harry back. No matter what it takes, he just wants his Harry back in his life. He felt like his life became meaning less when the younger left him or for a much simple explanation, he didn't feel like living at all without Harry.

Which brought him to where he is right now. Standing right outside Harry's house with the rain pouring down, soaking him wet from head to toe. He didn't care though, just like he promised to himself when Harry broke up with him, he'll anything just to get the younger back, even if it means getting sick because of standing in the rain.

He has been standing there for almost an hour now, he already knocked so many time on Harry's door but no one answered. He figured that Harry might not be at home right now so he just waited outside until the younger came back.

After a few minutes, he saw Harry from afar with a guy holding an umbrella over their heads. Louis felt a tinge of jealousy but he ignored it, thinking that the guy is just Harry's friend.

Harry was chuckling a little because of what the guy was telling him but the younger's smile faded away when he saw Louis standing right outside his house.

Louis forced a smile on his face when he saw Harry walking towards him, still with the guy who's also looking at him with curiosity written all over his face.

When Harry reached Louis, he told the guy that he's already okay and that he could already go home. The guy then smiled, handed Harry his umbrella to the younger lad and opened his own umbrella and then bid Harry a goodbye before walking away from the both of them.

Louis looked at Harry with a small on his face before breathing out a "Hi".

Harry didn't smile nor answered him back, instead, the younger said, "What are you doing here, Louis?"

"I—I just want to see you, Harry," Louis said with a hesitant smile on his face.

"And?" the younger pressed.

Louis sighed and ran a hand through his wet hair, "Can we talk?" he asked. Hoping that Harry would agree.

The younger didn't answer for a while but then he spoke, "There is nothing we have to talk about, Louis. We're over. Just go home and don't bother coming back," after Harry told him that, the younger walked past him and entered his house, leaving the younger under the rain.

Louis stood there, not moving, just standing there under the rain while trying to stop the sobs from taking over his body. He took shallow breaths to control himself but he failed, sobs started racking his body. He bit his knuckles to silence his whimpers and cries of pain.

After a minute of just standing there, he started walking away the younger's house. The rain was still pouring heavily and so is his tears.

~~

A few days later after the first time he confronted Harry after their break up, Louis was now sat in his car while waiting outside Harry's workplace.

It was the coffee shop a few blocks away from his flat and it was also the place where they first met. In short, that place was basically one of the most important place when it comes to the both of them. Which is why it shocked him to know that Harry still works there.

He bought Harry a box of his favorite chocolates and his favorite flowers hoping that maybe, just maybe, it will sweep the young man off of his feet. Louis was basically courting the younger but this time, he was courting him—again—without the younger's consent.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Harry finally came out of the establishment. Louis could see that the younger was exhausted which made him think twice on what he was about to do but before he could even drive away, he grabbed the chocolates and the flowers and went out of his car then walked towards Harry.

"Hey! Uh—Harry! Wait," he shouted making the younger stop walking and turn around to look at him.

"What the hell do you want, Louis? Didn't I tell you that we're already over and that we don't have anything to talk about anymore?" Harry asked. Obviously irritated because of the older's actions.

Louis looked down then bit his lower lip. It hurt him to know that Harry doesn't want to see him nor talk to him anymore. He took a deep breath then looked at the younger with a big smile on his face.

"I just wanted to give these to you. They're your favorites right?" he asked.

The younger looked at him then at the things that he bought for him.

Harry sighed then rubbed his hand on his face, "Louis," the younger sighed once again then looked at the older straight to his eyes, "Could you just please, please, stop? You're just wasting your time! You're just wasting my time. Just leave me alone, Louis. Please."

With that, the younger, once again, walked away from him. Louis couldn't do anything but silently watch Harry walk away from him again.

He took a deep breath then went inside his car. He threw his gifts for the younger on the back seat and then sighed while rubbing both his hands on his face. He was trying to hold back his tears but just like his previous tries, he failed and let the tears fall.

He knew deep inside that Harry will never be his again but there's this small part of him that is hoping that the younger would realize how much he loves the older and vice versa. He won't give up on doing anything to please the younger man. He promised himself that. No matter how much it pains him to see and hear the person that he loves reject him over and over again, he won't give up. He'll never give up.

~~

The older continued pursuing the younger. He always waited for Harry whether it be outside his house or outside his workplace. He always have a gift with him everytime he wait for Harry but his gifts will always go to waste because the younger will reject him or worst, he'll ignore him.

Louis never gave up though. He had thoughts about it but he never entertained them. Instead, he thought about other ways to pursue the younger lad. He tried surprising him in his workplace and to say that it was a disaster is an understatement.

He arranged multiple lunch and dinner dates but just like his gifts, it all got rejected. He would knock on Harry's door every Sunday morning to bring the younger some breakfast but Harry would either open door then yell at him or plainly ignore him until he leave the place completely devastated.

Louis also tried picking up Harry from work for a "random" dinner date. He would never say that it's a friendly dinner 'cause he's trying to win Harry's heart back not trying to gain a friendship with him. However, there would always be a cockblock in the name of Nick.

Who's Nick? He's the guy that Louis saw with the younger when he first confronted him. Turns out, the guy was Harry's "close friend" or that was what he could comprehend from observing them for a few weeks now.

A part of his stupid brain is telling him that Nick isn't just Harry's friend but someone special. He refused to believe it though. 'They're just friends, nothing more,' he keeps chanting those words inside his head until he's half convinced that the two are indeed just friends.

Louis continued his efforts in winning Harry back but all of it went to waste for the next few months. It lasted for almost 6 months until one cold and lonely night, he received a text message from the younger.

"Lunch. Tomorrow. Meet me at the cafe at 11:30am."

There are no sweet words or any endearments but seeing the younger's name flash on his phone screen made Louis' heart beat wildly in his chest. Funny how the younger could still do that to him. He wondered if he could also do that to Harry.

Maybe yes?

'Maybe not,' his subconscious said.

He took a deep breath to calm himself down then smiled at the thought of having lunch with the younger tomorrow. He should get some rest. Yes, that's exactly what he's going to do.

He went to bed and slept while dreaming of a certain green-eyed lad.

~~  
The morning came and Louis woke up with a huge smile on his face. That smile never went away while he's preparing for his and Harry's lunch later that day.

At exactly, 10:30am, Louis' already dressed up. He wore a blue long sleeves shirt and pants, topping it off with his favorite pair of shoes. He didn't outdo his hair style and kept his fringe, he knows that Harry likes it when he doesn't put his hair on a quiff.

Even though it's too early, Louis left his house and drove to Harry's workplace a.k.a the cafe where they were suppose to have their lunch. After a few minutes of driving while happily humming to himself, he finally arrived at the cafe. To his surprise, he saw that Harry was already sat at one of the table near the window of the coffee shop.

The older smiled and entered the establishment. He walked towards the table where Harry was seated and then gave the younger a smile when their eyes met.

"Hi," he said breathlessly at Harry once he's finally situated at the seat in front of the younger.

He frowned when the younger didn't greeted him back but he replaced it with a smile then cleared his throat, "So uhm, how are you?"

Harry looked at him then said, "I'm not going to make this meeting last longer. I want to talk about you....trying to woo me again."

Louis looked at the younger, completely confused about what he's talking about, "what about it?"

"You have to stop."

The older lad took a sharp intake of breath. He didn't know what to say. Harry wants him to stop pursuing him but he knows that he can't. He wants Harry back but what was he suppose to do when the Harry himself is already asking him to stop?

"You'll just end up hurting yourself more along the way, Louis. You have to stop. I want you to stop."

Louis shook his head, swallowed the lump on his throat and said, "Why? Was it not enough? Should I do something more extravagant to get you back? Tell me, Harry. I'll do anything. I just—I just want you to be mine again."

Harry sighed then looked at the older straight to his eyes, "Stop being stubborn, Louis. Can't you see? All your past efforts went to waste! Stop wasting your time on me because it's all useless. I won't reconcile with you. I don't love you anymore, okay?"

Tears started streaming down Louis' face when he heard what Harry said. Of course he could see that. He knows that his past efforts all went to waste. He also knows that Harry doesn't love him anymore but he was too stubborn and too in love with the younger to easily give up. He knows all of that but he chose to be ignorant and hearing it all come from Harry broke his already shattered heart even more.

"I still love you, Harry. I'm doing all these to get you back. Please, give me another chance, please," his tears never stopped falling while he begged the younger to take him back. He was holding the younger's clenched hand tightly with both of his hands while looking at him with a pleading look on his face.

Harry clenched his jaw while looking at the crying man before him. The man that he used to love with all his heart. There's a slight pity that he felt for the older lad but he ignored it.

The younger pulled his hand away from the other and rested it on his lap then spoke up, "Stop wasting your tears and time on me, Louis. It's not worth it. You'll hurt yourself even more. I couldn't love you back anymore. I'm already in love with someone else. You should find someone much better than me. Someone who will love you back and appreciate all your efforts. I'm sorry. Thank you for everything that you've done for me. Till next time, Louis," and with that, the younger stood up and left Louis once again but this time, it's permanent and he couldn't do anything to stop Harry from leaving.

Hearing the younger say that he's already in love with someone else tore him completely. He doesn't know how or why Harry fell out of love with him. He wants to do everything just to get the younger back but he knows it's useless.

He could accept the fact that he couldn't have Harry back but that doesn't mean that he loves the younger any less. He still love him and no one could ever replace the younger in his heart.


End file.
